


In Iolite

by glitchedrust



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Crying, Other, Please dont kill me, Spoilers, alphonse waits for ed to save him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchedrust/pseuds/glitchedrust
Summary: "I will come back for you — just you wait."





	In Iolite

You’ve been here for a long time.

There’s no way to know exactly for how long. Things work differently in here. Time passes but doesn’t seem to affect anything. It’s like you’re forever frozen in the spot, trapped in an unknown place. There’s nothing here. It’s just you… and the void.

There’s no one to keep you company. You’re alone.

You can’t do nothing except waiting. This is a lonely waiting room — forever expecting your time to leave. You aren’t even sure if that time will ever arrive. After all, you’ve been here for so long. Long enough that you can’t remember if you’ve ever lived outside this place.

There are memories in your head and they tell you that yes, indeed, there was a Before — but memories are just something that’s trapped in your mind. What if everything was something you made up? What if it was a way your brain had to calm your wounded, lonely heart?

You close your eyes tightly. No. You mustn’t think of that. You really don’t want to. There might be no proof of there being another place for you to be, but there’s still faith. The memories, the dreams… they can’t all just be lies, right? There had to be something, anything, that was true!

And so, with a resigned sigh, you keep waiting.

But there’s no way to just calm your uneasy mind. Out here, you had friends, you had a family — will they be waiting for you? Will they recognise you, even with your grown and skinny body? Will they still… love you?

If you get out of here… could you still live a normal life? Fright fills your heart, and you dig your hug yourself, digging your fingernails into your skin and curling up. You want to get out of here and go to those that loved you, but…

Would… you be able to bear it?

And even so, you don’t give up. No matter the dark doubts that cross your mind, no matter the insecurities — you always have the strength to wait just a little more. Just another chance. You believe in him after all — he’d never break his promise, and neither would you.

And one day, you hear it.

Something that wasn’t the blood rushing through your veins, the beating of your heart or your own breath — silence being broken.

A voice.

Your whole body grew cold and your heart froze only to be filled with pure horror. It’s another person’s voice — a voice you know.

And thus you turn around to look at him.

Before you can even mutter any words, loud noises fill the entire room — stepping, gasping, groaning, screaming. Alphonse, _Alphonse_ , _**Alphonse**_ …

So it’s true. That’s your name, isn’t it?

You decide to raise to your feet —slowly and carefully, your legs feeling weak from barely moving in centuries—, only staring at how much he’s fighting to get you, to save you from this eternal torture.

But the only thing you can offer is a bitter smile, fully knowing the sad truth.

_“I can’t. You’re not my soul. I can’t go with you.”_

Those are the only words you tell him… and yet, no matter how despairing they can be, he won’t give up even when he’s being dragged away by forces he can’t fight. He never does and you find that so… incredible. Ed sure is an amazing person, isn’t he?

You keep your smile, even as his last words break your heart:

_“Alphonse! One day, I’ll come back for you, no matter how! Just you wait!”_

Then, the door closes and everything went back to normal. Silence fills the lonely room, reminding you how you’re the only person in here. It might seem like nothing has changed but… the thing is everything has.

So it’s true. It really is true. You were someone. You were alive and the people you knew are waiting for you.

When this realization hits you, you can’t help but to snap. Before you can even realise, warm tears are streaming down your face. Your legs give up, falling on your knees, and you hold your own quivering body tightly. Loud whimpers are coming from your mouth, calling for the name of the one that you miss the most.

Brother... _brother_... _ **BROTHER!**_

You can’t remember ever crying this hard — just like newborn baby, gasping for his first breaths of life. Just like one, you feel like life has been breathed into you. Your faith was never wrong. Just for this moment, every second of waiting has been proven to be worthwhile... And that fills you with warmth and determination.

You won’t let him down. You’ll never give up.

You can’t know when the time will arrive, but you know you have got to keep going. You wipe away your tears and curl up on the floor, closing your eyes. There are people out there who are waiting for you to come back… For Ed, and for those people, you will keep waiting. 

For the day you can keep escape — for the day Edward fulfils his promise.

You’ll be there for him.


End file.
